Existing air sampling technologies have major limitations. Summa canisters have been the gold standard for air sampling technologies. A Summa canister is a stainless steel vessel which has had the internal surfaces specially passivated using a “Summa” process. This process combines an electropolishing step with chemical deactivation to produce a surface that is chemically inert. A Summa surface has the appearance of a mirror, bright and shiny. In some cases, an additional adsorption layer is added to the surface of the summa canister. When combined with subsequent gas chromatography-mass spectrometry (GC-MS) analysis, they yield the most accurate data of all commercially available technologies. The cost, size, weight, and labor intensive handling of Summa canisters, however, make them unattractive for chemical reconnaissance. In terms of cost and size, solid-absorbent sampling tubes and solid phase micro-extraction (SPME) sampling technologies would be more suitable, but these technologies show large discrepancies when compared to Summa canister data. These discrepancies are due in large part to the comparatively narrow adsorption spectrum and selective gas adsorption of the solid absorbents and the limited absorption capabilities of the polymeric coatings on the SPME fiber.